<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you are you coming to the tree by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344353">Are you are you coming to the tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFL - Fandom, Women's Netball RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason Cox and Geva Mentor adventure around Fraser Island but is Mason thinking of other things?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you are you coming to the tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mason Cox sat by the roaring campfire, holding a skewer laden with marshmallows in the flame. When it was nearly burnt, he took it out, blew on it, and ate the gooey insides of a roasted marshmallow. He always enjoyed junk food better when it was heated up, there was no calories attached to it then. He'll do some beach runs tomorrow just to make sure he doesn't gain unnecessary weight from it.</p><p>His phone buzzed next to him, and he picked it up to read the message. Geva Mentor glanced over at him, concern lines on her forehead, but she didn't say anything. </p><p>The message was from Justin Longmuir. Another AFLM coach getting in contact with him. He sighed and typed out a reply. "haven't decided what I'm doing yet," he typed and pressed send. </p><p>it was getting late and Mason and Geva decided to retire to their tent for the night. They both climbed into their separate sleeping bags and went to sleep.</p><p>...</p><p>in the middle of the night, Geva couldn't sleep and noticed the blinking light on Mason's phone. Geva shut her eyes to keep out the light from the phone, but as soon as she was nearly drifting to sleep, the phone buzzed loudly. Mason was still sleeping soundly, so Geva crept over to his nightstand where he kept his nightlight and picked up the phone. 4 messages, 1 missed call. The latest one read "let's meet up for coffee when you're back xx" and Geva quickly put the phone down and hurried back to bed. Okay. She knew there wasn't really a chance of getting back together with Mason but she'd allowed herself to hope. She'd asked once if he'd had other girls on the horizon but he'd always denied it. </p><p>...</p><p>The next morning, Mason got out his empty milk carton and ate sakata biscuits for breakfast. </p><p>"This is the only way to stop them from breaking," he said, happily, munching into a biscuit, "Nothing worse than broken Sakata biscuits."</p><p>Geva rolled her eyes. "You can just bring sturdier biscuits," she pointed out, pouring some cereal from a Tupperware container into a bowl and adding longlife milk.</p><p>"Sakatas are the best biscuits though," Mason said through a mouthful.</p><p>His phone buzzed and Geva went quiet, dropping her head, and focusing on her cereal. Mason read the message from Ken Hinkley with a sigh and typed out a reply. He put the phone away and continued munching on biscuits.</p><p>...</p><p>They drove along the beach in a Range Rover, singing songs from Mason's playlist and watching the scenery go by. Forest on one side, beach on the other, and dingoes combing the beaches for victims.<br/>
Mason's phone kept buzzing quietly next to him as he drove, and Geva felt uncomfortable every time it did.</p><p>Oblivious to the phone, Mason belted out Love Story by Taylor Swift, trying not to think about his football career. </p><p>...</p><p>They stopped when they saw a sign for the trail to the waterfall and walked up the dunes. Mason replied to all his text messages, agreeing to meet for coffee with some of them, and telling others he had no interest playing for that club. He put his phone away when they reached the water's edge, and stripped down to his bathers.</p><p>After a day of swimming in the refreshing water, they headed back to where the car was. Mason was grinning while looking at his phone, happily typing out messages the whole way.</p><p>"Who are you texting?" Geva asked, casually, trying not to sound as wary as she felt.</p><p>"No one," Mason said, guiltily glancing at Geva and angling his phone away from her.</p><p>"It's a girl, isn't it?" Geva said, "Look, you can tell me. I know we used to date, but I'm fine with you seeing other girls."</p><p>Mason looked alarmed. "Um, sure," he said, panicky, "Yeah it's a girl." He couldn't let Geva know the real reason he was spending so much time on his phone, there was no way he'd want her to find out that he was thinking of leaving Collingwood, the club they both played at. What if she took it badly? What if she dobbed on him to the club, or worse, the media? What if he broke her heart about their future at Collingwood together?</p><p>"i knew it!" Geva said, grinning, "So... do you like her?"</p><p>"Yeah," Mason lied, happy they were talking about a fictional girl and not rival football clubs.</p><p>"What's her name? What does she look like?" Geva questioned.</p><p>Mason swallowed nervously. Oh no. He looked around for answers. "Her name is... um... Sandy... uh... Dingo. Sandy Dingo." He breathed a sigh of relief. "She's tall and has beautiful tanned skin," he added in a rush, glancing at Geva's incredulous face. </p><p>"Cool," Geva said, "Cute name."</p><p>"She likes adventuring too and... uh, she likes riding horses and trampolining," Mason said, unable to stop.</p><p>"Oh." </p><p>They continued walking on, Mason babbling on about his fictional lover, and Geva quietly walking next to him, praying the ground would open up and swallow her whole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>